1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a regulatory information notifying device and method that enable regulatory information of a road sign or a road marking to be displayed on a display unit in a vehicle compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, vehicles have been mounted with a device that displays regulatory information of a road sign or a road marking on a display unit in a vehicle compartment. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-110394 describes a device that detects regulatory information from an image of a road sign captured by an in-vehicle camera and displays the detected regulatory information on a display unit (see claim 1, paragraphs [0037] to [0043], and the like).
In addition, road-to-vehicle communication is sometimes executed between an in-vehicle radio receiver and a radio transmitter (such as a beacon) provided along a road. When the radio transmitter is capable of transmitting the regulatory information, the regulatory information can also be detected by receiving a transmitted signal with the radio receiver. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-79449 describes a device that detects regulatory information transmitted from a radio transmitter by a radio receiver and displays the detected regulatory information such as speed limit information on a display unit (see paragraphs [0013], [0031], and the like).